


masochists

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	masochists

strange days, these are

amidst the blaring colors and the raucous laughter  
there is a disquiet  
we call it adventure; we call it freedom  
but this freedom is nothing more than  
a glamorized resignation  
as we fumble and grope for purpose

we like to believe in the moment  
we like to be fooled into thinking  
a brush, a touch, a caress  
will unravel the tragedies we've woven  
but the longer we dull our senses  
the deeper we burrow  
until we're estranged from ourselves

we all know the question lingering in the back of our minds  
will we escape before the collapse?

it hurts to see your eyelids struggle to rise  
and reveal the blinking vacancy signs  
it would take but one tilt of the chin  
to face the sun and let the light filter  
through pupils that have long strained to dilate

we're one step from ground zero  
and one step from grace  
we romanticize the descent  
desperate to pad the fall  
we try to wax philosophic  
with the fervent stroke of a pen  
and we create collages of cut-out shapes from faded polaroids  
of slivers in time where we thought  
everything brash and raw was beautiful

but inevitably, we'll be on our knees  
oh, how the body aches with this weight


End file.
